


Avengers: Teen's with Disabilities

by Aly_Drolet



Category: Fantastic Four, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anger Management, Archery, Arrhythmia, Asthma, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Avengers Family, Ballet, Burns, Deaf, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Disability, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English as a second language, Family, Gay, Gay Character, Gymnastics, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nerve Damage, Parent Yondu Udonta, Physical Disability, Premature Birth, Scoliosis, Seizures, Sensory Processing Disorder, Service Dogs, Single Parents, Spastic gaint, Spina Bifida, Teenagers, feeding tube, natasha romanov speaks russian, rich tony stark, spine injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Drolet/pseuds/Aly_Drolet
Summary: what if the Avengers + some of the GOTG were teenagers. What if they all had disabilities instead of being superheroes. Read all about their high school experience plus life with disabilities. Avengers teen disability AU. To be written in a one shot/short story/episode style. Each chapter or part will focus on different characters and their relationship. The plot will be over arching.Please tell me what you think and what situations u would like to see as we go through this AU.Updates at least once a month.Tag will be constantly updated.As a disclaimer I do not own any of the characters, fan art or songs used in this fanfiction. Credit goes to the rightful owners.Chapters typically uploaded after they are written.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Peggy Carter, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113





	1. Information on AU Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives some background to the universe these teen avengers (no powers) are in. Tells of their theme songs, disabilities and of school information. Make sure to check back here as I shall try to remember to update it with school schedules and any other background information on the school. Let me know if you have anything you think I should add.

Main characters and their disabilities:

  * Tony-arrhythmia
  * Bruce-anger management
  * Steve-asthma and scoliosis
  * Bucky-sensory processing disorder
  * Peggy-spastic gaint
  * Clint-deaf
  * Natasha-feeding tube + abuse
  * Thor-autism
  * Wanda-spina bifida
  * Gamora- spine injury and burns/nerve damage
  * Peter Quill-seizures
  * Victor Shade aka Vision - premature birth and depression



Main characters, side characters and sibling character theme songs:

Main characters:

  * Tony-Iron Man -Black Sabbath
  * Bruce-Monster-Skillet
  * Steve-Hero-Skillet
  * Bucky-Losing Your Memory-Ryan Star
  * Peggy-Creep-Haley Reinhart cover
  * Clint-The Phoenix-Fall Out Boys
  * Natasha-Fight Song-Rachel Platten
  * Thor-Princes Of The Universe-Queen
  * Wanda-Strange Magic-Electric Light Orchestra
  * Gamora-Warriors-Imagine Dragons
  * Peter Quill-Hooked On A Feeling-Blue Swede
  * Victor - Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars - Glee



Side characters:

  * Fury-Secret Agent Man-Johnny Rivers
  * Hill-Wolf-First Aid Kit
  * Coulson-Fighter-Darren Criss cover
  * Yondu-Centuries-Fall Out Boys + Father and Son-Cat Stevens



Sibling characters:

  * Loki-Royals-Lord’s
  * Hela-Immigrant Song-Led Zeppelin
  * Peter Maximoff-Time In A Bottle-Jim Croce
  * Nebula-Mz. Hyde-Halestorm



# School Information

School Schedule

Monday-Wednesday-Friday 

Core Classes

School Starts at 7:30am 

7:30-8:20 - 1st hour 

8:25-9:15 - 2nd hour

9:20-10:10 - 3rd hour

10:15-12:00 - Lunch

12:05-1:55 - 4th hour 

School ends at 2:00pm

School Schedule

Tuesday & Thursday

Electives 

School Starts at 7:30am

7:30-9:15 - 1st hour - Elective 1

9:20-10:10 - 2nd hour - Elective 2 - Part 1

10:15-12:00 - Lunch

12:05-1:55 2nd hour - Elective 2 - Part 2

School ends at 2:00pm

Class Types and Options

Core Classes have to be taken all four years

  * English
  * History
  * Math
  * Science 



Electives

  * Languages
    * ASL
    * Spanish 
    * French
    * Latin
                * Has to be taken for at least two year
  * Art
  * Drama
  * Creative writing
  * Computer Science
  * Food Fun



At this school PE is an outside of school activity. For each semester you have to give proof that you have participated in some form of physical activity at least once a week. If you need to opt out of PE you need a doctor's note stating why you can’t participate in physical activity.

Important School Staff

  * Nicholas ‘Nick’ Fury - Principle 
  * Maria Hill - Assistant Principal 



Teachers

All Members of the A Team end up having a mix of the same core teachers every year

The people who teach electives are not going to be mentioned by name as they are not that important.

  * English
    * Daisy Skye Johnson
    * Dr. Hank Mccoy
  * History
    * Erik Selvig
  * Math 
    * Melinda May 
    * Dr. Reed Richards 
  * Science
    * Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz 
    * Coe teachers 
    * Fitzsimmons



Characters That have assistance, exemptions or extensions + P.E for those that have it

  * Tony 
    * Exemption - P.E
  * Bruce 
    * None other than being able to take breaks when he starts feeling angry
    * Weight lifting 
  * Steve 
    * Exemption - P.E
  * Bucky 
    * Being able to take breaks, have fidget toys and wear headphones
    * Gymnastics 
  * Peggy 
    * Having her physical and occupational therapy count as P.E
    * Wheelchair basketball
  * Clint 
    * Sign Language assistant - Phil Colson
    * Archery 
  * Natasha 
    * None
    * ballet
  * Thor 
    * Extensions on tests, homework and modified assignments
    * Running 
  * Wanda 
    * None 
    * Wheelchair basketball
  * Gamora 
    * None 
    * Wheelchair basketball
  * Peter Quill 
    * Gymnastics 



Tony Stark's schedule:

  * Class Schedule: 
    * Monday, Wednesday and Friday
      * 1st Hour - Cultural History with everyone - Erik Selvig
      * 2nd Hour - Advanced Geometry with Bruce - Dr. Reed Richards 
      * 3rd Hour - advanced Bio with Tony - Fitzsimmons
      * 4th Hour - English - Daisy Skye Johnson 
    * Tuesday and Thursday
      * 1st Hour - Latin with Bruce
      * 2nd Hour - Computer Science with Bruce
  * Extra Curricular Activities: 
    * Science Fair
    * Fixing cars



Bruce Banner's Schedule:

  * Class Schedule: 
    * Monday, Wednesday and Friday
      * 1st Hour - Cultural History with everyone - Erik Selvig
      * 2nd Hour - Advanced Geometry with Tony - Dr. Reed Richards 
      * 3rd Hour - advanced Bio with Tony - Fitzsimmons
      * 4th Hour - English - Dr. Henry Mccoy
    * Tuesday and Thursday
      * 1st Hour - Latin with Tony
      * 2nd Hour - Computer Science with Tony 
  * Extra Curricular Activities: 
    * Science Fair with Tony



Steve Roger's Schedule:

  * Class Schedule: 
    * Monday, Wednesday and Friday 
      * 1st Hour - Cultural History with everyone - Erik Selvig
      * 2nd Hour - Physical Science with Bucky, Thor and Peggy - Fitzsimmons 
      * 3rd Hour - English with Bucky and Peggy - Dr. Henry Mccoy 
      * 4th Hour - Algebra 1 with Bucky, Thor and Peggy - Melinda May
    * Tuesday and Thursday 
      * 1st Hour - Spanish with Thor
      * 2nd Hour - Draw and Paint 1 
  * Extra Curricular Activities: 
    * Drawing



Bucky Barn's Schedule:

  * Class Schedule: 
    * Monday, Wednesday and Friday
      * 1st Hour - Cultural History with everyone - Erik Selvig
      * 2nd Hour - Physical Science with Steve, Thor and Peggy - Fitzsimmons 
      * 3rd Hour - English with Steve, Thor and Peggy - Dr. Henry Mccoy 
      * 4th Hour - Algebra 1 with Steve, Thor and Peggy - Melinda May
    * Tuesday and Thursday
      * 1st Hour - French with Peggy 
      * 2nd Hour - ? 
  * Extra Curricular Activities: 
    * Gymnastics



Peggy Carter's Schedule:

  * Class Schedule: 
    * Monday, Wednesday and Friday 
      * 1st Hour - Cultural History with everyone - Erik Selvig
      * 2nd Hour - Physical Science with Steve, Thor and Peggy - Fitzsimmons 
      * 3rd Hour - English with Steve, Thor and Peggy - Dr. Henry Mccoy 
      * 4th Hour - Algebra 1 with Steve, Thor and Peggy - Melinda May
    * Tuesday and Thursday 
      * 1st Hour - French with Bucky 
      * 2nd Hour - Creative Writing 
  * Extra Curricular Activities: 
    * ?



Clint Barton's Schedule:

  * Class Schedule: 
    * Monday, Wednesday and Friday 
      * 1st Hour - Cultural History with everyone - Erik Selvig
      * 2nd Hour - English Advanced with Natasha - Daisy Skye Johnson
      * 3rd Hour - Algebra 1 - Dr. Reed Richards
      * 4th Hour - Physical Science - Fitzsimonds 
    * Tuesday and Thursday 
      * 1st Hour - ASL with Natasha 
      * 2nd Hour - Drama with Natasha
  * Extra Curricular Activities: 
    * Archery 



Natasha Romanoff's Schedule: 

  * Class Schedule: 
    * Monday, Wednesday and Friday 
      * 1st Hour - Cultural History with everyone - Erik Selvig
      * 2nd Hour - English Advanced with Natasha - Daisy Skye Johnson
      * 3rd Hour - Physical Science - Fitzsimonds 
      * 4th Hour - Algebra 1 - Melinda May 
    * Tuesday and Thursday 
      * 1st Hour - ASL with Clint
      * 2nd Hour - Drama with Clint
  * Extra Curricular Activities: 
    * Ballet



Thor Odinson's Schedule: 

  * Class Schedule: 
    * Monday, Wednesday and Friday 
      * 1st Hour - Cultural History with everyone - Erik Selvig
      * 2nd Hour - Physical Science with Steve, Thor and Peggy - Fitzsimmons 
      * 3rd Hour - English with Steve, Thor and Peggy - Dr. Henry Mccoy 
      * 4th Hour - Algebra 1 with Steve, Thor and Peggy - Melinda May
    * Tuesday and Thursday 
      * 1st Hour - Spanish with Steve
      * 2nd Hour - Food Fun
  * Extra Curricular Activities: 
    * ?



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here at the end of this chapter I'm going to post links to A03 stories that have inspired this one for my benefit and yours. It's always good to have a collection of similar ish stories while one you really like is still on going. Go give these other stories some love while you wait for mine to be updated.  
> [Wheelchair Basketball](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wheelchair%20Basketball)  
> [Fly Away Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393260/chapters/30680454)  
> [Shield Academy of the Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266113)  
> 


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction Tony Stark Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got accidentally deleted, sorry.

Tony Stark was one of the few people at his school who was rich. That’s what most people saw anyway. What they don’t know is that he has his own personal caretaker, Jarvis. A man who takes better care of him then his parents which is really saying something.

Anyway, as you may know that Tony Stark is the adopted son of genius inventor Howard Stark and his social light wife Maria. This means he is often left at home, when he’s not at school, either working on his car, his best friend Steve Rogers’ motorbike or hanging out with his friends in his living room.

That’s Tony on the outside. On the inside Tony is committed to keeping his heart which is riddled with arrhythmia (arrhythmia, which causes Tony’s heart to beat funny, chest pain, shortness of breath and dizziness) in as great of working order as possible. He does this by having what is essentially a pacemaker, though it is raised above his skin. He also takes meds three times a day. Plus he is committed to making sure his friends(who have dubbed themselves the Avengers) have a place to hang out for game nights, sleep overs and that they can escape from reality with his corny jokes and stupid nicknames. He cares and no one other than his friends truly understand.

Tony doesn’t have the worst of medical conditions among his friends, so he truly tries among all of his joking to keep them alive. Well him and Bruce Banner, the kid with personality and anger issues, choose to join the science fair every year to help solve their friends problems and make sure they have a loving home and a family that they can count on.

Overall Tony is one of the few people among his friends with the ability to learn to drive. Well maybe Bucky could one day drive but without at least one committed parent as they have learned, it is kind of hard. Anyway, they have all decided that once Tony has his license that he’s going to convince his parents to get him an RV. 

Nights under the stars. Time away from the people that hurt them. That is how Tony and his friends, the Avengers, want to spend their future summers. 

In the end, Tony has the best group of friends that anyone can ask for. Friends that know when to make him quit. Friends that know how to take care of one another. 


	3. Chapter 1 Introduction Bruce Banner Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Bruce Banner

Bruce Banner was not, unlike Tony, well-known to anyone other than his friends. He lives with his single mother Rebecca, who works two jobs; his father in jail. This meant that Bruce was a rather quiet kid. More so before he met the other Avengers, back when he was either bullied or left alone. But now he’s just grateful for the amazing group of friends that he now has. 

Bruce uses his quietness to know when to speak up and when not get in the way of his friends problems. Instead, he along with Tony, the science bros, put their heads together using science to help solve their friends problems more long-term. However unlike some people the future of their friends health is more important to them. Which is why Tony and Bruce enter the science fair every year.

When not hanging out with his friends Bruce can be seen reading scientific journals or reciting the periodic table. Which by the way is something that is friends memorized to help keep him calm. Because if you didn’t know Bruce has a tendency to get angry, mostly with people named Tony and their stupidity.

Frustration with Bruce is common. When the classes he takes go to slow or he can’t remember the things that he knows he should, the anger strikes. The hitting, kicking, biting. Sometimes his friends just don’t know what to do other than offer up breaks. Cause violence sure has gotten Bruce kicked out of a few schools. 

Bruce is the one you can turn to when you need someone to just sit and listen to you talk. Bruce is very good at listening and not judging. Though he is not very good at keeping people calm when things really get bad. When they do he usually gets in the middle of Thor and Bucky. Once however he did push Wanda and Gamora out of their wheelchairs in a fit of rage. That was a fun time. Natasha had to intervene while he then went to try and attack Thor.

Overall though Bruce is a great friend to have. Smart, kind, doesn’t mean anything he does when angry and gives great advice as an amateur doctor. 


	4. Chapter 1 Introduction Steve Rogers Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Steve Rogers

Steve Rogers is not the smartest kid. He may look it but as it turns out math is not his strong suit nor is science. Art though is Steves best subject. It’s the best thing that he can say about himself or his life.

See Steve lives with his mother Sarah who works nights as a nurse. He doesn't mind though, he has his pet hedgehog, Harold, to keep him company. 

Going back to the subject of school, Steve is always looking out for his friends; emotionally. As you of course know that it is Tony and Bruce that try and take care of their friends medically. See Steve is the kind of person that truly cares about you not doing anything stupid or that could kill you. He is there to help Thor and Bucky calm down when they start having a meltdown or to try to calm down Bucky so that he can calm down Natasha from a PTSD episode.

At sleepovers at Tony’s house Steve mostly sits back and draws. He has at least one drawing of everyone of the Avengers. He tends to draw them as older than they are and as superheroes. He says he does this so his friends can see themselves as something better than they are now. When he’s not doing that he’s trying to put out the flames of an emotional fire. 

Steve does though get frustrated when Tony calls him Cap or Captain. Tony says he does this because that’s the way he acts but who really knows. What Steve does like though is when his best friend Bucky calls him Stevie. A very sweet sentiment.

What really happens though is Steve gets so caught up in helping putting out emotional fires and helping solve his friends arguments that he often forgets about himself. Forgets about himself and over does it with his asthma or throws out his back aggravating his scoliosis. This is where his friends step in. step in to tell him to sit down, take it easy. To take his meds as he often forgets. 

By the end of the night though Steve is labeled a hero by his friends. They say without him they may not have all survived or even become friends.


	5. Chapter 1 Introduction Bucky Barnes Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Bucky Barnes

Bucky lived with parents he didn’t care to mention. Not that they were bad or anything, just that they weren’t exciting. A sad sort of middle ground. The let him do gymnastics which is great, but other than that they tend to leave him alone. Most of the time though he’s hanging at Steve or Tony’s house when not at school or gymnastics.

Speaking of gymnastics Bucky loves tumbling aka trampoline and bars. He could literally jump and flip on the trampoline for hours. Says it calms his sensory processing disorder. 

See that’s what Bucky’s got. He freaks out when the lights are to bright or it’s to loud. Mostly when Thor freaks out Bucky freaks out. The sweetest thing is when they hug each. Long, tight, bone crushing hugs that calms both of them down. 

Overall Bucky doesn’t talk much. A quiet sole that just tries to do what Steve does; help his friends. Shy is maybe not the best way to describe Bucky, he more or less takes to Steve and Peggy, but that doesn’t mean that he’s afraid to interact with others. Though it is common for him to go on for hours with Peggy about WW2 facts. 

Like a warm blanket Bucky’s presence is always missed when he’s not around. Even when it’s just him and Thor sitting quietly together the calming nature of it can be felt throughout the room. 

Other than Thor, the one person Bucky seems to affect the most is Natasha. The girl is always calling him James, his given name, and leaning on him in times of uncertainty. 

The most surprising thing about Bucky is his strong intuition to protect his friends when they’re being picked on or called names. 

The fact that Bucky’s left arm suffered some nerve damage from a fire when he was a kid never seems to bother him.

Overall Bucky is one of the kindest, sweetest, most daring people any of the Avengers have ever known. He doesn’t speak much, but when he does, you know it’s either going to be about gymnastics or WW2. Other than that he’s calm, warm and just melts your heart. 


	6. Chapter 1 Introduction Peggy Carter Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Peggy Carter

Peggy is one of the most hyper kids you could ever know, well other than Peter, Wanda’s brother. She hardly stops to take a breath. When she does, it's only so she can keep going again. Most of the time people just let her talk, as they themselves have nothing better to contribute to the conversation.

See Peggy is a smart middle class girl who takes singing lessons and is on the debate team. She is also one of the most mentally stable Avenger, never having suffered the way they have. Well other than a bum leg that causes a permanent limp, she’s one of the happiest kids known to man. 

At group get togethers Peggy is very much known for her signing performances. Singing songs like The White Cliffs Of Dover and Mr. Sandman. Once the power went out Peggy sang for 45 minutes so her friends didn’t die of panic. 

Peggy, otherwise known as Peg or English doesn’t let anything slow her down, nor does she let anyone tell her what to do. Though on days when her leg hurts more then usual, Peg is a hot mess. Fighting with what she wants to do and what her body will let her do. This is where her friends step in. 

Now unlike with some of the other Avengers, Peg is never told to stop. People like Steve, Bucky and surprisingly Clint tend to just sit her down not letting her get up. She is never told that she can’t do something; that is the one thing she hates being told. 

Though Peg loves each and everyone of the boys of the group girl time is still very much needed. Spending time with Natasha, Wanda and Gamora and just getting to be the girls that they so don’t often get to be. Painting fingers and toes, listening to music and talking about how stupid Tony could be. 

During girls night, lots of laughs can be had over Pegs english accent and phrases. Now Peggy has lived in the US almost as long a Natasha but between the two of them a lot of confusing still does happen. 

Anyway, Peggy is one of the most girliest girls out of any of the girls in the group. She has the most pep and determination. 


	7. Chapter 1 Introduction Clint Barton Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Clint Barton

Clint Barton was a nobody, that’s for sure. To start he’s been in and out of foster care and group homes his entire life. With his parents gone, it was just Clint and his brother, until it wasn’t. Clint was alone for a good while until he meets Natasha the girl who changed his life. 

Natasha became the light in Clint’s life. She came at just the right time and place to heal his broken heart. She came at a time when Clint had recently received a service dog from the government for his hearing loss. It was with this new friend, Clint had named her Arrow, and Natasha that a new friendship was forged. 

Clint taught Natasha American sign language (ASL), which in turn prompted her to learn some of the Russian equivalent; mostly cuss words. It was also during this time that Natasha in turn taught Clint that he was more than what people had always told him. He can do anything BUT hear. 

Clint is the jokester and prankster of the Avengers. He is the loudest of the group despite being deaf. Sneaky and always sitting above his friends. He’s the type of friend to spring into action, bow in hand.

In school is where Clint found a father figure in his ASL interpreter Phil Coulson. It is also in the establishment called school where Tony will relentlessly tease him, calling him names like Katniss or Legolas, all because of Clints love of archery.

Clint was an outcast and might as well still be, but after meeting such a messed up group of friends it is clear that he is the most saine out of the bunch. He has the least impactful condition out of his friends, not that it doesn’t still bother him. Clint is even fairly grateful to not know his parents as he is pretty sure they would be on the ruffer side, like some of his friends. 

As mentioned Clint does have a service dog; Arrow. It is Arrow that allows him to navigate a hearing world on his own. Arrow can also be called a hero in her own right, having saved his friends on multiple occasions. Arrow has alerted to Peter’s seizures, calmed others though panic attacks, and braced those when it hurt too much to walk. 

It’s Clint and Arrow that have given their friends trusted adults that they can go to. Clint and Arrow give their friends hope. 


	8. Chapter 1 Introduction Natasha Romanoff Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Natasha Romanoff

Natasha can be said to be the one member of the group that is the hardest to get to know. Natasha is supper guarded with her emotions as she mostly keeps to herself, and really only opens up to either Clint or Bucky. However with the kind of home life that she has this fast is understandable. 

Natasha has lived with her Uncle Ivan ever since they moved from Russia. Living with her Uncle means a lot of strict rules including only speaking Russian at home and taking ballet 3 times a week. Natasha doesn’t mind though except on the rare occasion. No scratch that, Natasha does one hundred percent mind. Uncle Ivan’s rules make it very hard for her to stay on top of her health, while trying to live a positive life. 

Speaking of health Natasha has to deal with having a GJ feeding tube along with having a mild case of mental abuse and being an english as a second language student. Natasha is almost constantly annoyed with having a feeding tube, she can eat just fine, but chronic low appetite gets in the way. The mental abuse is tough because her Uncle is not really an abuser but his harsh words and strict rules make her life very limited. Lastly, learning english is her biggest academic struggle, just like it is for Thor and Clint. Knowing sign language doesn’t particularly help as it has a different grammar structure but if it means she can talk to her best friend then so be it. 

On the outside Natasha is strong willed and disciplined, but for those in the know Natasha can be a big crier. She cried when she moved from Russia, cried when she had to get her feeding tube, cried when she met Clint, cried when she started middle school and met the rest of the Avengers and cries every time she can’t keep even her feed down. 

Natasha, Nat, ‘Tash or Red is always made to feel tough. Her friends never tell her ‘it's ok to feel weak’ but instead tell her that ‘being weak is what makes you tough.’ The Avengers never ask her to eat or to talk about her abuse and instead they tend to make sure she is running her feeds through her feeding tube or letting Nat know that they are here for her whenever she wants to talk. 

Natasha’s lasting effect on the group is that she is looked up to by some of the other girls as Nat’s the oldest. Peggy and Wanda look up to Natasha as a kind of older sister, being proud of how she handles her situation. 


	9. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

Hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I have uploaded everything that I have so far. I plan to work on it more, continuing where I left off with Thor's introduction chapter. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters or plot lines. <3\. 

I don't know when updates will happen as I'm on winter break from college right now but I'll try to update at least once a month. 


	10. Chapter 1 Introduction Thor Odinson Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Thor. 
> 
> I was finishing up this part when I originally stopped. Looking back It seemed rather complete but if you feel it's missing something compared to the other introductions so far let me know.

Thor was one hundred percent named after the norse god of thunder; don’t ask why. Similar to Peg, Thor lives in a middle class family. His parents Odin and  Frigga pride themselves on having as perfect a family as possible; kids with good grades that stay out of trouble. Older brother and sister, Loki and Hela do tend to throw a wrench in their parents plans quite a lot. Though in Thor’s case his parents tend to smother him, asking to meet his friends and having to approve every hangout he has with them. 

Thor has autism so telling his parents no, or anyone for that matter can be hard. Overall he deals more with sensory issues then social ones but he still gets tripped up. Thor’s sensory issues are similar to Bucky’s and the two of them do have a mutual understanding for each other. 

Being autistic Thor tends to have hyperfixations; currently he is hyper fixated on norse mythology. Compares himself to Thor, his name sake, at every change. Some of the Avengers find Thor annoying as he talks rather loud, others just ignore him when he starts talking; Tony calls him point break which usually shuts him up, that or being handed a pop tart. Pop tarts are Thor’s favorite food, hence why he shuts up when given one. Thor tells people that if he could eat only one food for the rest of his life it would be strawberry pop tarts. 

Despite being autistic he does have a great sense of humor. And overall, Thor is a lovable member of the group. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next introduction will be Wanda's.


	11. Character Outfits part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature outfit images of what I think these characters style/what they would wear as teens would be. For this chapter I'm only showing for characters I have introduced so far. This includes: Tony, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Peggy, Clint, Natasha and Thor. The rest will be posted in a later chapter. Please tell me what you think of them, if they represent the character well, if I should add anything or if you have any other outfit ideas. 
> 
> Each character's outfit is below their description.
> 
> Note I have created each out fit collage myself using the online website: https://shoplook.io/home I own nothing but the editing/idea behind each outfit.

Tony Stark's signature color is red for sure. Most of this friends can identify things as his based off of the color alone. Tony Also likes to show off his wealth with a bit of a business casual look or the occasional piece of expense jewelry.

Teenage Tony Stark Outfit.

Bruce Banner's signature color is green. Bruce can be seen wearing button down t-shirts and shorts most of the time. This gives him a casual yet put together look. 

Teenage Bruce Banner Outfit

Steve Rogers' is known for being the a bit of the stereotypical all American Boy. Steve dresses in a mix of a casual and dressed up style but can be seen most often wearing his classic baseball jacket.

Teenage Steve Rogers Outfit

Bucky Barnes' stands out as the groups bad boy dressing in clothes that make him look like a biker. 

Teenage Bucky Barnes Outfit

For anyone that knows Peggy Carter it should come as no surprise that she likes to dress in a vintage 1940's style.

Teenage Peggy Carter Outfit

Clint Barton favors the color purple;even his hearing aids are purple. For Clint he as a rough and tumble sort of look. Warn enough when out on the streets but casual enough not to stand out. 

Teenage Clint Barton Outfit

Natasha Romanoff loves to be comfy while keeping to a signature color of black with the occasional grey thrown in the mix. Most of the time she can be seen wearing baggy over sized sweaters and jeans. It is unlikely for you to find Natasha in anything bright, colorful or girly, this makes dresses and skirts off limits. 

Teenage Natasha Romanoff outfit

Lastly we have Thor Odinson. Thor like Natasha loves to be comfortable. Shirts with out tags are a must. Thor can also be seen wearing lots of sweaters and fax fur lined jackets. Thor sure loves his grey colors. 

Teenage Thor Odinson Outfit


	12. Chapter 1 Wanda Maximoff Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Wanda Maximoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't too bad. It's the first character introduction I have written in a long time for this story. Also I just wrote it. If anything is off about this chapter please feel free to let me know in the comments bellow.

Wanda Maximoff did not have a normal or even a typical family. Wanda and her twin brother, Peter, had grown up in Eastern Europe before moving to the states when their parents died. They were young, but still old enough to remember the trials they had faced. 

After Wanda and Peter had moved to the states they were adopted by Charles Xavier who was an older rich gentleman with a kind, caring heart, known for taking in kids with rare disabilities, illnesses or pasts. The Maximoff twins still lived with the man as well as the other kids that they considered family however Wanda didn’t fully align herself with the X-Kids; the group of kids Xavier adopted and called this because of the X in Xavier as well as their messed up genes. 

Despite all this Wanda was able to connect quite well with her group of friends; the Avengers. She was able to connect with Natasha and Bucky about having lived in a different country as well as being bilingual. However unlike Natasha only her accent was left; she didn’t struggle learning English like the Russian woman. 

No one joked much with Wanda. She wasn’t that type of person still being a bit hardened from her past. Despite the fact they were extremely accommodating with her disability. Spina  bifida was what she had. It was something that affected the way she walked among a bunch of other things she didn’t always mention like chronic pain. This also meant that Wanda sometimes used a wheelchair or crutches when her pain or balance wasn’t that great for that day; most of the time it was. 

In the end Wanda was learning to trust those around her. Learning to trust Tony; the older teen often called her little miss for some strange reason. She had learned to cook and even how to take care of herself as well as others during highly vulnerable moments.


	13. Theme/Couple Songs playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bonus chapter lists theme songs and couple theme songs with a link to a playlist where you can listen to the two different types of song.

Character theme songs: [Teen Avengers AU Theme Songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRfyxumD5lXWv1eVfJ0sVrgSjx_Wro7Sl)

  * Tony-Iron Man -Black Sabbath
  * Bruce-Monster-Skillet
  * Steve-Hero-Skillet
  * Bucky-Losing Your Memory-Ryan Star
  * Peggy-Creep-Haley Reinhart cover
  * Clint-The Phoenix-Fall Out Boys + Waving through a window - Dear Evan Hansen 
  * Natasha-Fight Song-Rachel Platten
  * Thor-Princes Of The Universe-Queen
  * Wanda-Strange Magic-Electric Light Orchestra
  * Gamora-Warriors-Imagine Dragons
  * Peter Quill-Hooked On A Feeling-Blue Swede
  * Victor - Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars - Glee
  * Fury-Secret Agent Man-Johnny Rivers
  * Hill-Wolf-First Aid Kit
  * Coulson-Fighter-Darren Criss cover
  * Yondu-Centuries-Fall Out Boys + Father and Son-Cat Stevens



Couples theme songs: [Teen Avengers Couple Themes](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRfyxumD5lXUonREBSQk0xdLRLpL6obIO)

  * Scarlet Vision - Wanda x Victor - All of the Stars - Ed Sheeran 
  * Starmora - Gamora x Peter -Fooled around and Fell in Love - Elvin Bishop + Cover by Miranda Lambert 
  * Stucky - Steve x Bucky - This is Gospel - Panic at the Disco
  * Stony - Steve x Tony - Clarity - Zeed and Foxes
  * Stuckony - Steve x Bucky x Tony - Battle Scars - Lupe Fiasco and Guy Sebastian
  * Steggy - Steve x Peggy - Saturn - Sleeping at Last
  * Winter Widow - Bruce x Natasha - When We Were Young - Adele 
  * World War Three Some - Steve x Bucky x Peggy - My Immortal - Evanescence
  * Gamma Hammer - Bruce x Thor - Big God - Florence + The Machine
  * Agent Bird - Clint x Peggy - Heart of Glass - Postmodern Jukebox 
  * Clintasha - Clint x Natasha - Somewhere only We Know - Glee




	14. What I'm planing next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author update on the current/next few chapters I have planned.

Authors note:

The next few chapters are for mental health awareness month which is in May; even though it will include talk about physical disabilities too. I am not an expert on any of these disabilities no matter my experience or research. Also I know it's June now and heading into July but I still want to get this chapter/fun idea out there. 

I’m going to change the style of dialogue to a script style. It will be the characters name : then the dialogue. This will make it easier on myself as I’m used to writing it this way in other forms of creative writing. Let me know what you think.

Example: From Captain America Winter Soldier:

Natasha: Hey boys I’m looking for the Smithsonian. I’m here to pick up a fossil.

Please let me know what you think of this idea or if your interested with a comment on this update or by giving a like. I look forward to what you think of the chapter/filled out tags for each character. 


	15. Make way for tags and more info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to the characters filling out the mental health tag or the disabilities tag. These are tags which have a bunch of questions about the character mental or physical health where you will get to know these characters a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m including the Mental Health and Disability Tag questions at the end along with which characters are filling out which lists along with an updated and more in depth list of disabilities. The filled out questions for each character will come in later chapters.  
> Also don't worry I'll get back to finishing chapter 1 character intros as soon as I can. I haven't forgotten about them.

Natasha had come into school raving about some social media tags that were going around. She had gone around to all her friends' lockers before first period telling them that they should fill them out. In Natasha fashion it was more like a demand. The first person she talked to was Steve.

Natasha: So Steve, I think we should all do our part. 

Steve: I’m not sure Natasha. Seems a bit silly.

Sure to Steve it seemed silly as he had grown up with most of his disabilities. A good bunch of the members of the “Avengers” group had grown up with their disabilities or gained awareness of them quite early on. However for Natasha she was still working on coming to terms with what her father and uncle had and in a way were still doing to her. 

Natasha: Well I think it would be good for us all.

It was at that Steve could no longer argue, or even attempt to argue with Natasha. No one ever tried to argue with her or if they did they never won said argument. 

Throughout the day Natasha couldn’t stop talking to everyone during class about the task she was bestowing on them. By the end of the day everyone had agreed to group up at Tony’s house in order to work on their posts; Tony’s parents had left him home alone for the weekend, again. Well other than Jarvis. Plus Coulson said he would stop by in the morning.

Coulson was Clint’s sign language interpreter he had with him during the school day. However before Phil had become a sign language interpreter he had been a social worker. Some of those instincts still stayed with him even all these years later. While most of Clint’s friends knew sign language like Natasha and Bucky, Coulson had become a wonder man that the group considered to be a safe person to tell as well as share in their experiences with. 

\--- Small time skip ---

Once gathered at Tony’s house they took to the large open living room. This was the largest place for them all to gather. The best part was that it had no stairs, was close to the bathroom and the kitchen which suited all members because one never knew when Natasha’s feeding tube bag would leak or if Bucky’s sensory processing and Thor’s autism would have them ignoring or even over interpreting their bodies signals that they needed the bathroom. 

The first thing the group did was grab a bunch of blankets and sleeping bags. Some group members slept on the couches as the floor was too hard for them or too difficult to transfer onto. These folks were always Steve, Wanda, and Gamora. Sometimes a few of the others would sleep on the couches too but that was rare. Natasha and Clint always slept next to each other in a sleeping bag each. 

What they did with the leftover blankets was make a fort. They always set it up this way so the biggest couch and the tv were covered. Actually the fort was more like a tent. Wanda and Gamora needed enough space in order to move about in their wheelchairs. 

Tony: Pizzas here!

Once the fort was finished Tony had quickly ordered enough pizza to feed a small army. Seemed like there was at least one pizza per group member. Tony, Bruce and Steve had a pepperoni pizza to share. Bucky and Peg had a plain cheese between the two of them. Clint and Natasha had ham and pineapple; everyone else either hated the texture of pineapple or thought they didn’t belong on pizza. The rest, Thor, Wanda, Gamora, Peter and Victor had a half cheese half pepperoni as they liked both. Price was no matter for Tony what with him being rich and all. 

With that Natasha sent everyone the appropriate list of questions, either the mental health tag or the disability tag, based on their disability as well as a few other tasks / items to add to their posts like an image of their disorders awareness ribbon and info on the awareness month, day or week.

Some parts of the activity had to be explained to certain members like Thor because of his autism but other than that everyone was starting to get excited. They had all split off into smaller groups to work on their posts together. 

While they all worked on answering their tags questions Bruce and Tony argued about which Star Wars were better. Episode 4: A New Hope was playing on the TV. 

Tony: Episodes 4, 5 and 6 are better. They are the originals.

Bruce: No 1, 2 and 3 are better because they make the Star Wars universe more complex helping you understand the original trilogy better.

Conversations like these carried on all night as they played all three movies of the original Star Wars trilogy. The pizza had been gobbled up in this time too, hardly being untouched except for Natasha’s portion. She had been dealing with low appetite the past week. By the time midnight rolled around all their posts were filled out ready to be shared and posted in the morning; most had fallen asleep the second they finished. 

* * *

Mental health tag questions:

  1. WHAT IS YOUR MENTAL HEALTH ISSUE?
  2. DO YOU HAVE MEDICATION AND/OR THERAPY?
  3. WHAT THERAPY/MEDICATION HAVE YOU TRIED AND HAS ANY WORKED FOR YOU?
  4. HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD PROBLEMS FOR?
  5. DO YOUR FAMILY/FRIENDS KNOW?
  6. DOES THIS AFFECT YOUR WORK AND DAILY LIVING?
  7. WHAT MAKES YOU FEEL CALM?
  8. WHAT DO YOU DO IN CRISIS?
  9. WHAT ADVICE WOULD YOU GIVE TO OTHERS SUFFERING?
  10. WHAT MAKES YOU SMILE?
  11. DESCRIBE YOUR MENTAL HEALTH ISSUE IN 5 WORDS
  12. INSERT A PICTURE TO MAKE PEOPLE SMILE



Whose filling it out and their disabilities: 

Bruce-anger management with self harm behaviors

Bucky-sensory processing disorder; his motor skills differ between his left and right side with his left being a fraction weaker. 

Natasha-feeding tube + abuse

Thor-autism

Victor Shade aka Vision - premature birth complications which lead to depression later in life

* * *

Disability tag questions

The questions!: 

  1. What is the name of your disability? 
  2. How does it affect you?
  3. How and when were you Diagnosed?
  4. What is something you enjoy doing that you cannot do as much as you would like? 
  5. What is one experience you would not have had if you did not have a disability? 
  6. What has your disability taught you? 
  7. Does your disability affect you planning for the future? 
  8. If you could give your younger self 1 piece of advice about living with your disability, what would it be?



Whose filling it out and their disability: 

Tony-arrhythmia

Steve-severe asthma, scoliosis and low immune system 

Peggy-spastic gaint - uses forearem crutches

Clint-deaf - has a hearing assistance dog

Wanda-spina bifida - uses a wheelchair

Gamora- spine injury and burns/nerve damage - uses a wheelchair

Peter Quill-seizures


	16. Mental health tag questions Part 1A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. WHAT IS YOUR MENTAL HEALTH ISSUE?  
> 2\. DO YOU HAVE MEDICATION AND/OR THERAPY?  
> 3\. WHAT THERAPY/MEDICATION HAVE YOU TRIED AND HAS ANY WORKED FOR YOU?  
> 4\. HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD PROBLEMS FOR?  
> 5\. DO YOUR FAMILY/FRIENDS KNOW?  
> 6\. DOES THIS AFFECT YOUR WORK AND DAILY LIVING?  
> 7\. WHAT MAKES YOU FEEL CALM?  
> 8\. WHAT DO YOU DO IN CRISIS?  
> 9\. WHAT ADVICE WOULD YOU GIVE TO OTHERS SUFFERING?  
> 10\. WHAT MAKES YOU SMILE?  
> 11\. DESCRIBE YOUR MENTAL HEALTH ISSUE IN 5 WORDS  
> 12\. INSERT A PICTURE TO MAKE PEOPLE SMILE
> 
> Formatted, to the best of my ability, as if they are posted on social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC - Reminder that I’m not an expert on any of these mental health conditions. I simply do research and watch videos to combine with my experiences to write this story. And despite the story being fictional, all these mental health conditions exist on a spectrum and the experiences of these characters aren’t representative of all folks that have that condition. If you feel like you are struggling with any of these disorders please talk to a doctor.  
> Credit to the original artists for any fanart that I include.

**Bruce Banner**

  * Bruce-anger management with self harm behaviors
    * Profile:
      * Screen Name: Hulk
      * Profile Picture: Science microscope 
    * Awareness month/day: December 
    * Definition: Anger becomes a problem when you have trouble controlling it, causing you to say or do things you regret.


  1. **WHAT IS YOUR MENTAL HEALTH ISSUE?**



My therapist says I have intermittent explosive disorder, though we are still looking into other diagnoses. I’m not sure I understand it fully. I just get angry over very small things. I shouldn’t even get angry. I don’t like it. I don’t even mean to be angry. Sometimes I feel convinced I’m right. Like nothing else matters. Like it sits there and then slowly boils away until nothing is left but the anger. 

  1. **DO YOU HAVE MEDICATION AND/OR THERAPY?**



I go to therapy once a week. Not yet on medication. 

  1. **WHAT THERAPY/MEDICATION HAVE YOU TRIED AND HAS ANY WORKED FOR YOU?**



I don’t remember if I’ve done any specific type of therapy. Me and my therapist mostly talk. Talk about how being angry feels and what I can do. 

  1. **HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD PROBLEMS FOR?**



Ummm...My therapist said I might have had it my whole life but I personally think since middle school since that is when I first remember being really angry over little things and it not being brushed off as a little kid tantrum. 

  1. **DO YOUR FAMILY/FRIENDS KNOW?**



All my ‘Avengers’ friends know. My mother knows. My father doesn’t know because he’s not around. 

  1. **DOES THIS AFFECT YOUR WORK AND DAILY LIVING?**



It affects me more than I would like. 

  1. **WHAT MAKES YOU FEEL CALM?**



I tend to take walks and meditate. 

  1. **WHAT DO YOU DO IN CRISIS?**



I tend to hang out with @Черная вдова (Natasha) and @Thor_God_Of_Thunder! (Thor). They don’t force me to calm down or stop being angry. 

  1. **WHAT ADVICE WOULD YOU GIVE TO OTHERS SUFFERING?**



I’m not sure what advice I could give. I guess make sure you have a good support system? 

  1. **WHAT MAKES YOU SMILE?**



Star Wars

  1. **DESCRIBE YOUR MENTAL HEALTH ISSUE IN 5 WORDS**



Unpredictable, apologetic, irrational, always, hulking

  1. **INSERT A PICTURE TO MAKE PEOPLE SMILE**



My Favorite microscope:

@Черная вдова (Natasha) "bullied" Steve into allowing us to include some of his art work in each of our posts:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the format. Also if you have anyone shot requests you want me to write within this AU universe please comment them below.


End file.
